1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio and video annunciator and notification systems, and particularly to a device for announcing prayer times that combines an automated call to prayer for Muslims with an audio and video player for presentations over a geographically fixed localized area.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “athan” means the traditional periodic call to prayer for devout Muslims, and particularly an Islamic text used to call Muslims to prayer. This word may have alternative spellings in the English language, e.g., “adhan,” “azan,” or similar spellings. The term “athan” is used consistently herein, but it will be understood that other spellings having essentially the same intended meaning are equivalent. The athan is an important part of the observant Muslim's life. Devout Muslims are obligated to pray at certain times during the day, and are expected to note the appropriate times accordingly. The five daily prayers include an early morning prayer, a noon prayer, a mid-afternoon prayer, a sunset prayer, and an evening prayer. The specific times for these prayers will vary in different geographic regions and with the time of the year according to the position of the sun, which makes it even more difficult for the devout Muslim to observe these times accurately.
Traditionally, in Muslim countries, a muezzin (a person who issues the call to prayer) would ascend the minaret, which is a tall tower incorporated into or adjoining a mosque, and recite the athan to call Muslims to prayer shortly before the designated time of prayer. Although muezzins still exist, often the call to prayer is announced by a recording broadcast by loudspeakers mounted on a minaret or the top of a multi-story building so that the call to prayer sounds out over the rooftops. In non-Muslim countries, reliance is placed on printed prayer charts, computer programs, and Muslim Web sites that provide the precise prayer times for any date and location. Nevertheless, such devices are not always reliable. Computer programs, for example, require that the computer be powered on at all times, and are subject to failure from power outages, power surges, and other events that may stop or interrupt execution of the Athan software program.
Thus, a device for announcing prayer times solving the aforementioned problems is desired.